


Out of Routine

by Violet_Lesage



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Evanstan - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Lesage/pseuds/Violet_Lesage
Summary: Chris es uno de los gerentes más jóvenes en Manhattan... Sebastian es el nuevo chico en la ciudad. Cuando  coinciden en el gimnasio, ¿podrán resistir la tentación?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buck_Rogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buck_Rogers/gifts).



El reloj marcó las 4:00 AM y la alarma se disparó. Con un bufido y luego un murmullo, el largo brazo salió del cobijo de las sábanas para alcanzar el botón y apagar el endemoniado pitido que parecía taladrar sus sentidos.

 

Lentamente, se arrastró fuera de la cama y se orientó como pudo para llegar hasta el baño y prender la luz. El reflejo en el espejo le gritó con desespero que necesitaba un café. Su cerebro le recordó que su dieta de esa semana no contenía cafeína y otro bufido se despegó de sus labios. Ser el gerente más joven y prometedor de la compañía era una carga que su cuerpo toleraba únicamente con ejercicio. Por eso se había vuelto adicto y fiel seguidor de una estricta rutina que lo tenía con un cuerpo que arrancaba suspiros en cada pasillo de la empresa.

 

Claro, el madrugar tanto para poder asistir al gimnasio siempre había sido un problema. Nunca se había considerado una “Morning People”.

 

Lentamente arregló sus cosas, se puso la ropa deportiva y salió como un zombie desvelado hacia su auto, bostezando mientras esperaba que el portón automático del lujoso edificio de apartamentos se abriera y le dejara salir al vacío de la madrugada.

 

—Vamos Chris, sólo unos minutos más y estarás entrenando de nuevo... a llegar a la meta impuesta, ¡vamos, tú puedes!

 

Condujo con precaución, cantando al ritmo de DJ Khaled y su “All I do is win” hasta que llegó a su destino. Tras estacionar su Bugatti Chiron y arrancar las miradas de asombro y envidia de cada mañana, subió cargando su maleta y una sonrisa de suficiencia. Le gustaba que la gente hablara de él, que desearan tener su vida. Eso le daba un poco de consuelo ante el hecho de siempre volver a un apartamento vacío cada noche.

 

—Buen día Chris — saludó Don, su entrenador — ¿listo para hoy?

 

—Como siempre — sonrió — ¿todo listo?

 

—Sí, tenemos sangre fresca.

 

—¿Nuevo ingreso? — Chris observó hacia todos lados — ¿en dónde está?

 

—Cambiándose — sonrió — creo que aún venía en pijama.

 

Chris sonrió y ajustó sus guanteletes, acercándose a la primera máquina. Sí, era duro arrancar tan temprano en el gimnasio, pero tenía sus beneficios. Comenzó con la rutina que Don ya le había indicado cuando sus ojos captaron las curvas de un firme trasero tratando de ser ocultado bajo una pantaloneta demasiado floja. Su mirada siguió hasta encontrarse con la cara del dueño de dicho trasero y sus manos se quedaron en pausa a medio levantamiento. Una piel blanca, de apariencia tersa, unos labios rojos totalmente deseables y los ojos más extraños y bellos que recordaba haber visto. 

 

— Seb, allí estás — Don le dio la bienvenida y pronto lo llevó cerca de Chris. El rubio dejó la rutina y se levantó para presentarse como era debido. — Este es Chris Evans, uno de los chicos más aplicados en todo mi gimnasio — sonrió — Chris, este es Sebastian Stan, acaba de mudarse a Nueva York y planea hacer de este su santuario de ejercicio.

 

—Bienvenido Sebastian — su mano estrechó la del castaño con firmeza — entrenar con Don es siempre una aventura, pero algo me dice que darás la talla.

 

—Pero claro — contestó sonriendo de medio lado — siempre la doy.

 

Chris sintió un ligero escalofrío placentero recorrerle el centro de la espalda. Esa manera de decirlo con esa voz tan profunda le hizo evocar momentos de antaño en su cuarto de universidad. Y, ¿era su imaginación o la mirada de Sebastian parecía estar recorriéndole como un escáner de alta definición?

 

—Bueno muchachos, comencemos — Don palmeó sus espaldas sacándolos del momento, comenzando el duro entrenamiento.

 

******************************************************

 

Cuando la rutina terminó, Chris ya sabía un poco más de Sebastian. Recién había llegado a Nueva York y aquel día iniciaría en la empresa en la que había conseguido empleo. Desde pequeño había querido conocer Estados Unidos y a los ocho lo había conseguido. Rumania era su país natal y aún tenía rastros de un acento encantador. No era muy acomodado, pero tampoco pasaba apuros económicos. Había ahorrado lo suficiente para aguantar un par de meses hasta encontrar empleo.

 

—Se nota que tienes todo bajo control— Chris le sonrió mientras bebía agua, repasando con su vista el húmedo torso que se adivinaba bajo la camiseta.

 

—Lo planeé por mucho tiempo — se apoyó en la pared — ahora a dar todo de mí en mi nuevo empleo — sonrió. 

 

—Tienes la juventud y la actitud — le guiñó un ojo — bueno, hora de la ducha, que yo también debo ir a trabajar.

 

—Hablaste como un anciano — Sebastian rió y le siguió al baño — ¿cuántos años tienes? No me digas que más de treinta.

 

—Pues sí... treinta y cinco — se sentó en una de las bancas para sacarse los tenis y calcetines.

 

—Vaya... te ves más joven — Sebastian caminó hasta las duchas sin decir nada más. Chris observó de reojo cómo la silueta tras la puerta traslúcida iba quitándose prendas.

 

《Es demasiado temprano para que te pongas a imaginar cosas, Evans》

 

Decidió imitar al castaño y ducharse. Tenía un largo día por delante y lo mejor era iniciarlo pronto.

 

******************************************************************

Llegó temprano y decidió romper la dieta. Compró un café latté en el lobby y subió tarareando alguna canción ante la curiosa mirada de algunos de los trabajadores que ya se dirigían a sus labores. Estaba feliz y no encontraba una razón específica. ¿Sería el efecto del café?

 

—Buen día señor Evans — saludó la recepcionista — el señor Roberts de recursos humanos le espera.

 

—Gracias Gretchen — tomó el periódico y dio otro sorbo a su café. Caminó resuelto hasta su enorme oficina privada y se quedó asombrado al ver al viejo Roberts junto a un rostro familiar.

 

—Sebastian — Chris sonrió ampliamente mientras el joven abría la boca en asombro.

 

—Señor Evans — Roberts carraspeó — ¿ya conocía a nuestro nuevo asistente?

 

—Mira cómo es el destino — estrechó su mano de nuevo y casi vuelve a sentir el escalofrío en su espalda cuando Sebastian sonrió mordiéndose ligeramente el labio.

 

—Así parece — contestó — señor Evans, será un placer trabajar para usted.

 

—Por favor, llámame Chris o harás que me sienta mayor. Roberts, puedes dejar acá a tu pupilo, quiero entrevistarlo un poco más.

 

—Claro señor.

 

Roberts desapareció pronto y lo único que quedó fue un silencio un tanto incómodo. 

 

—Siéntate — Sebastian obedeció. Llevaba un traje beige de corte fit que le quedaba muy bien. — ¿Quieres beber algo?

 

—Estoy bien, gracias Chris — se acomodó mejor en la silla y le observó divertido — así que todo este tiempo estuve entrenando con el gerente de la empresa para la que comienzo a laborar.

 

—Curiosidades de la vida — el rubio comenzó a ojear el currículo de Sebastian. Lo habían dejado sobre su mesa — vaya... trabajaste para Macfarell.

 

—Soy muy bueno con la gente — sonrió — cuando supe de la plaza en esta empresa no dudé en aplicar. 

 

—Tienes veinticinco — Chris alzó una ceja — hubiera jurado que aún eras menor de edad...

 

—¿Qué? — el castaño se sonrojó ligeramente — vamos, no me veo tan joven...

 

—Si tú lo dices — siguió ojeando la información de Sebastian — muy buenas recomendaciones.

 

—Creo que por eso me eligieron, señor.

 

Chris le observó serio.

 

—Bien Sebastian... creo que tienes todo lo que buscamos y por eso te eligieron. No es sencillo, es una empresa grande y la motivación de nuestros empleados se toma muy en serio. Así que espero que pongas todo tu empeño y des los mejores resultados. ¿Está bien?

 

—Así será Chris — se levantó con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Chris casi se vio en un espejo más joven. Sebastian le agradaba mucho... y eso podría convertirse en un pequeño problema.

 

《Bueno, al menos no es menor de edad》


	2. 2

Sebastian no podía creer su racha de suerte. Casi podría jurar que algo malo se avecinaba, porque es que tanta cosa buena no era normal. No sólo había podido mudarse a Nueva York — su sueño de años — , había conseguido un modesto apartamento bien ubicado, luego había conseguido rápido un buen empleo en una de las más cotizadas empresas. Por si eso fuera poco, ahora estaba trabajando para el que sin duda era el gerente más joven y guapo de todo Manhattan. Rubio, ojos azules, cuerpo de dios griego...

 

—Definitivamente esto no puede ser normal — dijo viéndose en el espejo, sonriendo mientras arreglaba su cabello y se preparaba para salir hacia el gimnasio.

 

Llevaba ya dos meses trabajando y cada día conociendo más a Chris. Si bien en la oficina no podía verlo mucho, aprovechaba cada mañana para acercarse al guapo rubio en el gimnasio. No le era indiferente la manera en que le veía, así que tenía una buena corazonada de que la atracción era mutua. Obviamente, no iba a lanzarse al vacío y acostarse con quien era prácticamente su jefe. Aunque la sola idea, debía aceptarlo, no le era nada desagradable.

 

—Buen día Seb — Don saludó con su sonrisa habitual al verlo llegar — ¿buen sueño reparador? 

 

—¿Por qué lo dices? — le dio un abrazo.

 

—Vienes sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

 

—Ah... es un buen día.

 

—Bueno, ve a dejar tus cosas y trae tu trasero acá, hoy será intenso.

 

Seb asintió y casi corrió a dejar su maletín. Se dio cuenta que Chris no había llegado aún. Eso era raro, siempre estaba allí sin falta. Salió tratando de restarle importancia, pero durante toda su rutina estuvo pendiente de la puerta o de algún sonido familiar. Nada, Chris no se apareció aquella mañana. 

 

—Oye Don — dijo casi ya despidiéndose — ¿sabes si Chris está... indispuesto?

 

—Nah, seguramente fue un fin de semana intenso, a veces lo hace — Don revisaba su móvil — tú sabes... liberar estrés de la mejor manera — sonrió de manera significativa y Sebastian captó la indirecta. No supo por qué, la sola idea de imaginar a Chris con alguien más en actividades sexuales le sentó mal al estómago.

 

—Claro — dijo sonriendo apenas — bien... hora de irme.

 

Salió del gimnasio casi corriendo, como si eso fuera a hacer menos real el asunto de que Chris seguramente había amanecido con un cuerpo a  su lado. Todo el trayecto a la oficina se hizo demasiado pesado para su gusto y, cuando al fin llegó a su cubículo, ni siquiera el café logró estabilizarlo. Menos, cuando Chris apareció en la oficina casi a las diez.

 

Llevaba lentes oscuros y una sonrisa relajada. Sí, seguramente Don tenía razón. Casi arrugó las carpetas en sus manos, pero se obligó a relajarse. Dejó pasar un par de horas hasta que debió ir a su oficina a solicitar unas firmas. 

 

—¿Chris? — tocó suavemente.

 

—Adelante — el rubio bebía café aún mientras trabajaba en su presentación semanal a la junta directiva.

 

—Necesito tu firma en esto — dejó las carpetas sobre el escritorio y le sonrió — ¿todo bien?

 

El rubio alzó una ceja y le observó.

 

—Sí... ¿por qué la pregunta?

 

—Oh... es que no llegaste hoy a entrenar y pensé que quizá estabas enfermo.

 

Chris sonrió y negó, regresando su vista a su computadora. Sebastian entonces lo vio: una morada marca en su cuello. Su reflejo instantáneo fue apretar los puños y fingir una sonrisa.

 

—Bueno... te los dejo acá, avísame cuando pueda volver por ellos, ¿está bien?

 

Y salió de allí antes de que Chris pudiera decir algo.

 

************************************************************

 

—¿Viste la marca en su cuello?

 

—Uh sí... pero no la culpo, yo haría lo mismo.

 

Sebastian blanqueó los ojos. Las asistentes desvariaban imaginando los detalles más sucios de las actividades de fin de semana de Chris y eso sólo hacía que el malestar se intensificara en su estómago. Sabía ahora por todo lo que decían — que era bastante subido de tono — que Chris tenía la fama de ser el soltero más codiciado y por lo tanto el más mujeriego de todos. Claro, coincidía con el perfil, pero el castaño creía que el rubio era diferente. Quizá se había equivocado.

 

Suspiró y decidió dejar a medias su almuerzo con tal de no seguir escuchando. Volvió a su cubículo y se estiró, observando la pantalla de su computadora por casi cinco minutos. ¿Qué le pasaba? Chris no era más que su amigo de gimnasio y su jefe. ¿Por qué tendría que ponerse celoso? Porque oh sí, eran celos. Intensos y picantes en su ánimo. Bufó y se quitó la corbata, soltando un par de botones en su camisa. Alborotó un poco sus cabellos y consideró salir a la azotea a fumar un cigarrillo. Pero justo en ese momento, Chris le envió un correo electrónico.

 

“Hey, puedes venir por tus carpetas. ¿Almorzaste ya?”

 

Sebastian suspiró. Se levantó y caminó hasta la oficina de Chris, notando que a esa hora todos los cubículos aledaños estaban vacíos. Todo mundo había salido a comer.

 

—Hola — dijo tocando y abriendo la puerta.

 

—Hola Seb, ya las tengo listas — señaló las carpetas — muero de hambre, ¿ya comiste?

 

—No tenía mucha hambre — tomó los documentos — gracias. 

 

—¿Pasa algo? — se sentó en el borde de su escritorio, observando a Sebastian de pies a cabeza — no sé... ¿estás molesto por algo?

 

—Es lunes — sonrió quitándole peso al asunto — es un día pesado, eso es todo.

 

—Anda, sal conmigo a comer. Te hará despejarte.

 

《Oh, no lo creo》

 

—Mejor vuelvo y adelanto esto... quiero ir temprano a casa.

 

—Oh... está bien. ¿Te veo entonces en el gimnasio mañana?

 

—Claro — salió de allí de nuevo, apretando las carpetas y suspirando. Era un idiota, ¿por qué se ponía así? casi sentía rabia consigo mismo por estar celando a Chris. No eran ni siquiera algo más íntimo que compañeros de gimnasio y allí estaba él, deseando una ola de ira sobre la persona que hubiera estado con el rubio retozando. 

 

—Soy patético.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. 3

Pasó el resto del día preguntándose si lo que había visto en los ojos de Sebastian eran celos. Porque eso le había parecido. 

 

Estaba seguro que el castaño había notado el moretón en su cuello y que eso lo había incomodado. ¿Estaría comprobando su teoría? Hacía ya rato que su mente le jugaba pasadas con sueños subidos de tono en los que Sebastian adornaba de preciosa manera su cama, desnudo y deseoso, piel perlada de sudor y labios hinchados de besar. Cada día deseaba más al a veces esquivo rumano, pero sabía que tenía que irse con cuidado. Iniciar una relación con él, compartiendo lugar de trabajo, era casi una receta para el desastre.

 

Pero el deseo era el deseo y eso lo había llevado a confesarle a su hermano el asunto de Sebastian. Scott, siendo el loco que era, le había propuesto dejarle una marca para comprobar la reacción del muchacho y ver si era correspondido. Era una locura, pero estando ebrios al final lo habían hecho y mira, había dado resultado. Sebastian parecía bastante incómodo con la idea de imaginarlo con otro — u otra — en la cama. 

 

Ahora venía la pregunta del millón: ¿qué iba a hacer al respecto?

 

Pasó el resto del lunes pensando en la respuesta. Llegó el martes y la hora de gimnasio se hizo eterna cuando Sebastian no apareció. Don no sabía nada y Chris comenzó a pensar cosas raras. ¿Y si ahora él se había desquitado buscando a algún otro? La sola idea le hizo agregar más peso a su ejercicio de pierna. 

 

Cuando llegó a la oficina y vio que el castaño estaba allí, conversando relajado y sonrojado mientras una de las chicas lo molestaba por el visible morado en su cuello, su vista casi se volvió rojo bermellón. Entró como un huracán y se encerró en su oficina por el resto del día. Su asistente casi puso un letrero de no molestar.

 

¿Era así como iban a jugar?, ¿yendo y viniendo, enviándose ese tipo de mensajes? Estaba furioso. Pero debía aceptar que él había iniciado todo, llegando con ese moretón en su cuello. Era de esperar una respuesta, aunque claro, no esperó una así.

 

Sebastian fue sabio en no acercarse a la oficina ese día. Si entraba, seguramente Chris iba a perder la compostura e iba a decir algo de lo que luego iba a arrepentirse. ¿A cuenta de qué iba a celarlo? No eran nada... pero sí había atracción. Y mucha, al parecer. Bufó y desordenó sus cabellos, la tersa piel del castaño y esos labios estaban volviéndolo loco. 

 

Y esa miradita que de lejos le había dedicado, como diciendo “te tengo en mis manos”, había sido la cereza del pastel. Casi había deseado arrastrar al muchacho a su oficina y hacerlo suyo sobre la mesa de caoba que constituía su escritorio. Vaya si no era una de sus tantas fantasías. 

 

Terminó el martes con una incómoda erección y una rabieta. Quizá por eso el miércoles decidió no hacer rutina en el gimnasio y meterse al sauna. Necesitaba relajar sus músculos y poner en orden sus pensamientos. Por la hora, el lugar prácticamente era suyo, nadie se metía tan temprano. 

 

Se permitió cerrar los ojos y sentir el suave vapor ir perlando su cuerpo, llevándose sus tensiones. Masajeó lentamente sus hombros y su pecho, deseando quitarse la toalla y dejar que su cuerpo se expresara con libertad. Pero era arriesgado, cualquiera podía entrar y sería bochornoso. Y fiel a su predicción, alguien entró.  No quiso averiguar quién era, él siguió con los ojos cerrados, masajeando sus músculos y relajándose.

 

Sin embargo, la sensación de ser visto se intensificó y le hizo abrir los ojos. Casi le da un ataque de ansiedad al ver a Sebastian en la banca frente a él, sonriendo de medio lado mientras masajeaba su propio hombro. El cabello corto estaba desordenado y una ligera sombra de barba asomaba de manera encantadora. 

 

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí la razón de sus tensiones? Quiso decir algo, pero su voz murió cuando el muchacho pasó lentamente su mano por sus pectorales, arrastrando consigo las perlitas de sudor que ya lo poblaban. Fue una visión tan erótica que Chris casi sintió la punzada de su miembro bajo la toalla.

 

Sebastian parecía haberlo notado y siguió con el jueguito, lamiendo sus labios y ladeando la cabeza, dejando que el aún marcado moretón se viera. Sí, quería recordarle que alguien más lo había reclamado y que había sido intenso. Chris sonrió: él también podía jugar ese juego. 

 

Dejó que sus ojos se cerraran de nuevo solo para picar a Sebastian, masajeando sus hombros y pasando sus manos por sus marcados pectorales, suspirando y ondulando su torso. Tuvo el efecto deseado cuando sus ojos se abrieron y los labios de Sebastian estaban separados, respirando de manera agitada. Los hermosos y enormes pezones del castaño parecían endurecerse cada vez más y la visión lo encendió. 

 

¿Cuánto tiempo iban a aguantar ese jueguito?

 

La respuesta llegó pronto: ni un minuto más. 

 

Sebastian se había levantado y caminaba lentamente y de manera casi felina y depredadora hacia él. Chris sonrió, realmente aquello era casi un sueño y si lo era no quería despertar. Cuando el castaño se quedó de pie a escasos centímetros alzando una ceja y viéndole con la obvia pregunta cruzando su rostro, Chris le contestó acomodándose mejor, medio abriendo sus piernas. 

 

Sebastian sonrió con suficiencia, separando más las piernas de Chris con sus rodillas. Luego, bajó lentamente hasta quedar arrodillado frente a él, sin borrar su sonrisa. Chris tragó saliva, todo el asunto era realmente peligroso. Cualquiera podría entrar y encontrarlos, incluso Don... ¡si Don le encontraba así seguramente lo sacaría de su gimnasio! 

 

Pero el riesgo era excitante, y al parecer Seb opinaba lo mismo porque no dudó en desatar la pequeña toalla que aún lo cubría para descubrir que Chris ya estaba con una erección a toda máquina. 

 

Alzó una ceja y sonrió. Por un momento, el rubio pensó que Sebastian iba a dejarlo así y a cobrarse el moretón. Pero no, el castaño siguió adelante, acercando su rostro, casi olfateando el área, abriendo los labios y sacando la lengua para comenzar con lo que ya deseaban con locura. Chris volvió a tragar saliva y llevó una mano a su pecho, calmándose. Justo cuando Sebastian iba a posar su lengua sobre la brillante cabeza de su miembro, escucharon a alguien acercándose. 

 

—Ya te digo, el caso era muy importante para perderlo...

 

—No había opción...

 

El par de chicos entraron resueltos y saludaron a un Chris encogido de piernas en un extremo y un Sebastian recostado boca abajo en la banca contraria. Continuaron su charla mientras el rubio y el castaño simplemente sonreían viéndose con gracia. Casi habían pasado la línea... y había sido muy intenso.


	4. 4

Sebastian tuvo que recurrir a la vieja mano confiable bajo la ducha. Pegó la frente al azulejo recriminándose por su falta de juicio. Si el par de tipos no los hubieran interrumpido, aquella mañana le habría hecho sexo oral a su jefe. ¡Vaya experiencia por añadir a su currículo!

 

Pero es que, ¿cómo contenerse ante esa visión? Un torneado cuerpo sudoroso ondulándose de esa manera. Había caído en su propio juego, lo sabía. Había querido llevar él las riendas y tentar a Chris. Había perdido.

 

Todo el asunto estaba saliéndose de control y lo asustaba. Tras el lunes cuando lo vio con ese moretón en el cuello, murió de celos y buscó a uno de sus amigos para que le dejara también una marca. Charles le había puesto cara de póquer, pero al final había accedido bajo la promesa de una salida al cine en fin de semana. Después de todo, quería comprobar su teoría: Chris Evans lo deseaba. ¡Y de qué manera!

 

Cerró los ojos y dejó que el agua terminara de llevarse los restos de su estallido furtivo, tratando de calmar a su conciencia. Deseaba también a ese hombre, como no había deseado a nadie más desde hacía mucho tiempo. 

 

Salió al fin y notó que Chris había salido ya rumbo a la oficina. ¿Lo habría arruinado todo?, ¿Chris sería la voz de sensatez y pondría distancias? Quizá era lo más sano si no querían tener problemas en el trabajo. Suspiró y tras despedirse de un suspicaz Don, llegó a la oficina con un café gigante. 

 

—Buen día Sebastian — Gretchen le sonrió mientras le dejaba una carpeta sobre el escritorio — necesito que me ayudes con este documento, ¿podrás tenerlo para hoy?

 

—Sí, no hay problema — le sonrió.

 

—Por cierto, el señor Evans me pidió que te quedaras hoy tras la hora de salida. Dice que tiene unos temas que ver contigo.

 

—¡Cierto! — fingió — está bien, dile que no hay problema.

 

La chica sonrió de nuevo y desapareció hacia su cubículo. Todo el día la tensión se apoderó de él. ¿Y si Chris era demasiado drástico y lo dejaba sin empleo? , ¿qué haría sin un trabajo para pagar sus cuentas? La zozobra lo mataba y casi contaba los minutos para que el día acabara y todo mundo se fuera y los dejaran solos, para recibir al fin la noticia. Quizá no iba a despedirlo, pero sí a pedirle que cortaran toda comunicación... sí, eso podría ser lo mejor. Aunque si debía ser sincero, no quería que las cosas terminaran así. No quería pagar tan caro por su atrevimiento. Lo primero que haría sería pedirle una sincera disculpa y quizá tendría clemencia. 

 

El día avanzó tan lento que casi sintió que era karma. Cuando al fin la hora de salida llegó, aún tuvo que esperar a que los últimos ejecutivos terminaran sus últimas tareas. Respiró profundo cuando apareció un correo de Chris en su bandeja.

 

“Ven”.

 

Se levantó y arregló su camisa, peinó sus cabellos y tocó suavemente antes de entrar y encontrarse con un serio Chris de pie junto a la ventana. Entró al fin, cerrando la puerta y agachando ligeramente la mirada. 

 

—Chris... de verdad lo siento, yo no...

 

El rubio caminó hacia él y el movimiento fue tan rápido que no lo vio venir. Cuando reaccionó, la boca de Chris ya buscaba la suya y la reclamaba sin pausa. Sus piernas se volvieron de papel y tuvo que sostenerse de los antebrazos que ya lo rodeaban, pegándolo de manera posesiva al marcado cuerpo. Sintió un inmenso alivio y dejó que su cuerpo se expresara con un gemido deseoso que intensificó el contacto y su lengua encontró buen rival con la lengua de Chris.  La lucha era inmisericorde y cuando tuvieron que separarse unos momentos para recuperar el aliento, ambos se quejaron audiblemente. Se estaba tan bien pegados el uno al otro.

 

—Seb... lo siento, no pude contenerme. Todo el día... todo el día pasé pensando... y...

 

—Pensé que estarías enfadado conmigo — Sebastian sonrió y lamió sus labios — creí que ibas a despedirme...

 

—¿Debería hacerlo? — Chris peinó sus cabellos y luego acarició sus mejillas — no estoy siendo coherente... desde que te vi supe que tendría este problema, eres precioso.

 

—Chris... no quiero irme... 

 

—Quédate entonces — susurró sonriéndole y abrazándolo — te he deseado desde el día uno... 

 

—¿Tú también? — Sebastian acarició su espalda — oh Chris...

 

—Deja a quienquiera que sea el que dejó esa marca en tu cuello — lo apretó posesivo.

 

—No hay nadie — rió — le pedí a un amigo que lo hiciera solo para darte celos. Me puse muy celoso cuando llegaste tú con esa marca... ¿dejarás tú a quien la hizo?

 

Chris le observó serio y se sonrojó.

 

—El mío lo hizo mi hermano Scott... para provocar el mismo efecto en ti.

 

Seb alzó la cejas y comenzó a reír. Lo abrazó y tiró de su corbata, exponiendo su cuello.

 

—Te haré uno entonces... uno real. — Pasó su lengua lentamente en el pedazo de piel— Tú harás lo mismo en mi cuerpo y sabremos que somos exclusivos... no habrá nadie más.

 

—Si te digo en dónde quiero hacerte uno...¿me darías permiso?

 

Sebastian alzó una ceja y sonrió. Observó en silencio a Chris y el joven gerente hizo lo mismo. Era como si, tras confesar su atracción, ahora viniera una dulce sensación de paz. 

 

—Sí... te doy permiso.

 

Chris sonrió y volvió a besarlo, deseando arrancarle la ropa y tirarlo sobre su escritorio, cumplir su fantasía. Pero no, no quería apresurar las cosas. Lo mejor en la vida había que disfrutarlo de a poco y atesorarlo para siempre.

 

—Pero antes te llevaré a cenar... y al cine. Posiblemente a alguna obra de teatro, a almorzar...

 

—¿Quieres decir que vas a cortejarme como es debido?

 

—Sí... creo que eso es lo que intento decir.

 

Sebastian suspiró y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.

 

—Esos términos me agradan señor Evans...

 

—¿Dará lo mejor de sí, señor Stan? — susurró pegándolo más a sí.

 

—Yo siempre doy lo mejor de mí — contestó dándole otro beso, mientras lo guiaba a la comodidad de la enorme silla tras el escritorio. Algo le decía que las horas extras de ese día resultarían muy dulces. 

 


End file.
